Some websites provide customized content that is dependent upon, for example, an identification of a particular user. For example, search engine portals may look at user search strings, potentially along with other user information, and generate customized advertisements that are relevant to the user. In the case of e-commerce websites, for example, user behavior may be analyzed to, for example, generate recommendations of items the user might like to purchase or view based on the user's activity.
Online communities are often formed around users that have common interests. Such communities may include various ways of interacting among its users, such as by using online chats, discussion forums or tagging interfaces. Such communities may be formed on various websites such as social networking websites, search engines, and e-commerce websites. Users may choose which community features they are interested in, such as by subscribing to an email list or manually selecting which community features are to be displayed within a user interface.
However, despite the conventional approaches to customizing content for users, there remains a need to improve user access to community features of websites.